


real love is never a waste of time

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: he never thought he'd see her again, but now he wanted her by his side... forever and always





	real love is never a waste of time

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smut, so ya getting smut and something fluffy. It's been like ages since I've written smut. I also wrote this because I couldn't help but stop thinking about bearded and long haired Infinity War Steve *sigh* what a man.  
> Title is from "Palace" by Sam Smith
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

It only took one look at each other as they were seated far across the quiet bar. As she headed out, one look over her shoulder was all he needed. She waited patiently for him at the corner of the street. He took her hand, his thumb brushing over her knuckles. Looking up at him, her green eyes sparkled under the stars. 

“I never thought you’d be here,” he murmured against her neck as she lead him to the small hotel she was staying at. His body pressed against her own, pinning her against the door.

“Bed... _ now _ .”

“So bossy,” he grinned. Hoisting her body up and carrying her to the hotel bed. Her red hair fanning against the white sheets. “I missed you,” he caressed her face.

“I missed you too.” She missed him  _ desperately _ . Missed his scent, his warmth, his voice…. _ everything _ . “Missed being away from you.”

Steve leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was hungry but slow, taking the time to familiarize themselves with one another. But hands hurried to take off their clothing. Steve felt the cold of something metal against him. He didn’t realize it until now. She was wearing his dog tags.

“You had these?”

Natasha blushed. “They gave him comfort and  _ hope _ , hope that one day I’d see you again.”

“Oh love.” His heart swell with his love for her. 

A gasp escaped her lips, the scruff of his beard brushing against her skin, leaving marks for her to bare. 

“You’re hair got longer,” she stroked the long strand of blonde hair that stopped past the nape of his neck.

“Wanted to go for a more rugged look,” his eyes set on hers. “You like?”

“I love it, allows me to grip more than the sheets.”

“Oh darling, you’ll definitely still grip the sheets,” he grinned at her before kissing his way down her body.

His mouth just stopping at the valley of her breasts. Lips skimmed over the left and gently took the left tip in. Her right hand gripping his long blonde hair, tugging as soon as he started to suck. Steve continued to please her body by giving her right breast the same treatment. His left hand stroked her thigh, making her body shiver in delight. Moving from her thigh, he brought that same hand and was rubbing her dripping core. 

“Steve,” she gasped his name as he had his index finger inside of her. His thumb stroking her clit and then added a second finger.

It had been too long since he’s touched her like this.  _ Too _ long since they’ve been intimate with one another. 

Pulling away from her breast, he continued kissing his way down her body. He took in her scent as he reached down to where his hand was still pleasing her. Steve replaced his thumb with his tongue as he started out with small kitten licks on her throbbing clit. He can feel her walls fluttering around his fingers. Her back arches off the bed as she comes and the smell of her orgasm invades his senses. He slowly pulls his hand away and he starts to lap at her juices. Natasha bites her lip as his tongue is now licking her walls. Her hands grip his long hair, tugging at the darkened blonde locks. Grinding against his face, makes his facial hair brush against her center and inner thighs. He looks up at her and the sight of her coming makes his cock twitch. Steve pulls away and licks his lips. 

Natasha looks at him with glossy eyes and smile. She motions her finger for him to come to her. With a grin, Steve crawls up until their noses brush. 

“I love you,” she smiles and strokes his beard.

Steve kisses the palm of her hand. “I love you too.”

Their lips finally touch and she moans at the feel of his cock brushing against her thigh. 

“I need you now.”

He nods and aligns himself, slowly he pushes in, enjoying the feel of her walls enveloping his cock. Natasha gasps as he stretches her out, filling her so wonderfully. He allows her to adjust to his size. It’s been so long since they’ve been together like this. 

“Steve,” she grinds against him, “please don’t make me wait anymore.”

“Never...not anymore.” He cups her face and looks at her with so much love that it’s overwhelming. “After today, we stay by each other’s side, for now and always.”

She can’t help but allow her emotions to guide her. She pulls him down for a soul searing kiss and he starts to move his body against her own. Their bodies rubbing against one another, sharing their warmth. Steve rolls their bodies so she’s on top of him. He watches his tags move between her breasts. She’s a beauty to behold as she loses herself. He can’t help but wanting to touch her, kiss her and give her everything. 

Gently, he tugs the tags, allowing Natasha to lean down and kiss him. Their hands roam over, tracing every dip and curve. They relearn the fell of one another as they lose themselves to a dance as old as time. Steve growls gently as her hands brush his beard and grips the facial hair gently. She doesn’t want to break free from the kiss, she wants his lips more than she wants the need to breathe. It takes one gasp of air before they kiss each other again. 

Steve’s hands move to her sides, and one reaches down to the scar on her hip. She shakes as he draws a rose around the scar.

“Everything about you is beautiful Natasha,” he whispers lovingly against her lips. 

“Steve,” she whimpers.

He knows she’s close to another orgasm and so is he. Moving from the scar, he brings his hand between them and begins to rub her clit. Steve groans as he comes inside of her. Natasha follows Steve into orgasmic bliss. Both their bodies glow in the aftermath. Their eyes locked onto one another. Steve brushes a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles lovingly. Natasha giggles and smiles back at him, she smiles against his lip after giving him a small kiss. 

“Stay with me forever?”

Steve grins and kisses her, “Yes, besides,” he pins her down onto the mattress, “where else am I gonna get a view like this?” His eyes sparkle in mischief.

Natasha can’t help but laugh at his words. They were words that truly helped developed their relationship after the fight against Ultron. That the aftermath of the fight allowed them to find comfort in one another. Walls broke down and love was found. 

Steve stayed awake, he listened to the sounds of her breathing and the soft beat of her heart. His hand stroked her hair as his thoughts drifted. He knew that during the fight at the airport, that the love they had for one another did not once falter. Steve trusted Natasha with his life and his heart. He found himself looking at his leather jacket that was hanging on the chair. He hoped that Natasha wouldn’t mind wearing something else besides his dog tags, especially when it was something that would change both their lives. 


End file.
